fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Ross
Albert Ross (アルバートロス Arubaato Rosu) is an independent Dark Mage who travels across the whole of Earthland, taking out any government funded or owned companies he runs into on the way. He has spent his long life mastering several magical skills such as the dark spirit controlling magic, Ethereal Body Subordination. Albert also uses Saamgestelde and Celestial Spirit Magic to great effect - this variety of subordinate creation magics allows Albert to have an army of magical warriors fighting alongside him, and is the reason for his title Imperator Prafuscus - the Dark Commander. Appearance Personality History Magical Abilities Saamgestelde Saamgestelde is a Black Art developed hundreds of years ago in the Dragon Civil War. In that period, it was a common magic used to create guardians for certain places and people. However, it’s ability to affect living organisms and change their biological structure has led it to be labeled as a Black Art in modern times. As far as is known, Albert is the only user of Saamgestelde left in the world, as he was alive and learned the magic just before the only monastery which taught it was erased from existence by the newly formed Magic Council of Fiore. The magic’s original purpose was to create supernatural soldiers of uniques biologies that would fight for the user with no questions asked. This is achieved by taking standard creatures, and fusing them with other creatures and inanimate objects. At a touch, Albert condense the object into a magical seal which floats in front of him. This seal is - as with most seals - covered in indecipherable runes. However, each rune denotes a characteristic of the object that was made into a seal. Moving the runes from the seals onto a new, blank seal decides the properties of the creation. With a wave of his hand, Albert can then transform the Composite from seal form to material form. The objects that are missing properties remain as seals until the Composite is reversed; this feature can be used as a loophole against the difficulty of moving large objects. The main qualities needed for effective use of Saamgestelde is the ability to think logically about the results that may be created through the fusion of certain properties and a strong imagination to come up with ideas for Composites in the first place. While the sheer possibilities capable with the magic are almost limitless there are a few spells that Albert uses rather often. Ethereal Body Subordination Identically to Human Subordination Magic, Ethereal Body Subordination Magic allows one to force any spiritual entity into sub-servitude by implanting their own will upon them; this essentially makes them servants of the caster. This magic is said to be similar to Seith Magic, but the difference between the two is that instead of implanting the spirit into the object, thus controlling using said object as a medium, it allows one to control them directly by using their magical power in tandem with their will in order to forcibly control and subdue the target. Because Spirits have no physical bodies, so to speak, it's much easier to control them in most cases, regardless of what strength or power they may possess. The process is done at a quicker rate than either Demon Subordination Magic or Human Subordination Magic respectively. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and Magical abilities of any ethereal being or those contracted to them around the user. This means that Celestial Spirits, Ghosts, Wraiths, spirits subjugated by Seith Magic, or any being of the sort, along with their masters are greatly affected by this magic's effect. One of the most useful abilities of the Ethereal Subordination Magic is the ability to capture and summon said spirits to aid the caster in battle; this ability itself is a subset of the aforementioned subjugation. It should be noted that, with certain spirits, the user can utilize any form of emotion that the spirits may retain to their advantage, manipulating and augmenting it using their magic, thus making it easier to control them. If one decides to subjugate a spirit that's contracted and controlled by another individual, they would have to defeat both the contractor and the spirit, weakening them to great extents before going through the subjugation process. Thus, its possible to control Celestial Spirits through this method, even though they're contracted with another person. For spirits that are bound by objects, such as the ones seen in Seith Magic, the user is able to subjugate them by breaking the object and releasing the souls, and going through the same subjugation process as seen in the first method. The spirits can be summoned through portals created by the user, much like Magic Circles, only they take the shape of grave markers or can manifest as coffins in some cases. The summoning is canceled through the same grave markers or coffins, whichever the user decides. As such, Ethereal Body Subordination Magic, when used in this way, can be said to work like Celestial Spirit Magic, in that it summons individuals to do battle under the command of the user. * Phantasia Raise (ファンタジア ライズ, Fantajia Raizu): The Ethereal Body Subordination equivalent of Huma Raise & Daeva Raise, Phantasia Raise is used to take over the control of a spirit's mind, bending its will to that of the user, and thus making them subservient. If used on anything other than a spirit, it will merge the user with it, allowing them to take control of that new body. Celestial Spirit Magic Cursed Celestial Spirits While the Zodiac Keys represents the stars of the modern era, the Cursed Spirits represents the Dark Stars, creations that may have existed early in the universe before conventional stars were able to form. They might be old but they're all known and described as troublesome beings, all of them having certain reasons that makes them difficult to handle. It's up to the wielder to try and appease their respective spirits and thereby creating a spirit willing to cooperate and maybe even a friend. While these spirits have their place among the Celestial Spirit World, as is proven as they still serve the Celestial King, they remain hidden and far away from the other Spirits. Beside the Celestial Spirit King, they've no leader among themselves and while they aren't controlled by such authority, they are in turn themselves responsible of their own actions. They appear to be an unreliable asset at first hand, but once they start cooperating then they will prove to be great allies. Their strength varies from spirit to spirit as some of them are the equivalent of a Silver Key, while other stands next to that of a Golden Key. A wielder of such a key is not limited to certain amount of spirits, but is instead able to possess several of these keys at once and even able to summon multiple spirits at the same time, with the risk of death should the summoner not have the magical power for it. The key Albert has in his possession is the Key of Cain, the Physical Abilities Equipment The Dark Side of the Sun: The sword Kai has used his whole life. It was his grandfather’s, before he was killed in the Great Hebian Slaughter. Kai picked up the sword, and has used ever since. The sword has no obvious magical abilities, aside from being very strong. In combat, Kai uses it alongside his physical fighting skills and magic to fling blasts of spiritual energy and perform unstable Compositions on the fly. These two uses make The Dark Side of the Sun a intimidating blade to anyone who knows of it’s true abilities. The weapon has a very unique appearance, having a completely black blade, black handle, black cross guard and black sheath. Trivia